Love Without Fear
by Lindycff
Summary: Sequel to This Time It's For Keeps


Love Without Fear  
 _Chapter One, Short fic_  
 _(Sequel to This Time It's For Keeps. Warning NC-17)_

 _Gasping for air as she breaks away from his hungry kiss, Carly pants out_ "We just got married Sonny"

"I know" _he grunts out, slamming his hand onto the emergency button that was behind him, causing the elevator to stop in-between floors._

 _He's been ACHING for this day to come for a LONG time now, and now that Carly was finally his again he wasn't going to waste time making small talk with people when he could have his way with his beautiful bride._

"We have guest waiting for us downstairs" _Carly mumbles out, trying to stay strong for the both of them since she was sure the boys would notice them missing at their own wedding party that the staff at their hotel had graciously thrown for them._

"Hmm, I'm sure they can entertain themselves for a little while" _Sonny grunts out as his hand brushes Carly's hair out of the way so he could trail hot kisses down her neck._

 _Blinking her eyes shut, Carly lets out a soft moan, before questioning_ "You think?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" _Sonny grunts out as he trails kisses up her neck, then proceeds to kiss behind her ear, right in her favourite spot._

"Hmmm, and we can be fast" _Carly mumbles out_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…then we can do it nice and slow after the party" _Sonny agrees, since right now all he wanted was to get off with Carly and not by a cold shower which he had grown accustom into taking._

 _Unbuckling his belt Carly confesses_ "I was kind of bad"

"Yeah?" _Sonny grunts out, as his eyes focus on Carly's hands as she tugged his belt out of the loops of his pants._

"Yeah, and guess what?" _Carly smiles devilishly at him then whispers_ "I just married you with no panties" _she smirks_

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreally?" _Sonny asks, while rolling his R's. He couldn't wait for Carly to discover his secret as well._

"Ye-" _Carly goes to say but stops mid-word when she sees the sight of Sonny's erected penis pointing towards her_

"I was bad too" _Sonny chuckles out._

"Yes you were." _Carly grins as her hand wraps around his huge shaft. Sonny lets out a moan as her hand expertly massages his penis as she goes on to say "_ I love it when you're bad"

"We'll in that case I'll be bad more often" _Sonny states as he moves her hand off his manhood since he didn't want to cum into her hand which he would do if she continued to massage him._

 _Before Carly had a chance to say or do anything Sonny takes a hold of her face, and pulls her into a sizzling kiss. As his mouth takes possession of hers, he pushes her back towards the elevator wall. When her back hits the elevator wall, he removes his hands from off her face, and then hikes up her wedding dress._

 _Spreading her legs open for him, Carly lets out a moan as she feels his thumb rub onto her clitoris._ "Sonneee" _Carly cries out his name into his mouth as he suddenly slides two fingers into vagina._

 _Removing his lips from her, Sonny breaths out "_ Damn baby you're walls are soooooooooooo tight"

"It's been awhile" _Carly comments in-between moans since she hadn't had sex in ages thanks to Sonny's rule about not having sex until they were married again._

"Too long" _Sonny grunts, before slipping his fingers free._

"Whose fault was that?" _Carly questions back with a pant._

 _Smirking at Carly's reply Sonny gently rubs her mouth with her womanly juices before crashing his lips onto hers. Moaning into her mouth as he tastes her against her lips, Sonny slips himself inside her heat with a swift thrust, causing Carly to cry out his name into his mouth._

 _Wrapping her legs around his waist, Carly's back rubs up and down rapidly against the elevator wall as Sonny pumps himself in and out of her at a fast pace. Both their moans get louder and louder as he slides almost completely out and then back inside again._

"Oh God" _Carly cries out as her body is rocked with an orgasm._

 _After a couple more pumps, Sonny finds his own release._ "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah" _Sonny moans out as his seed spills inside of her. Leaning his forehead against Carly's while they both gather their breath, Sonny grunts out "_ God, I missed you"

"I missed you so much too" _Carly's softly replies as her legs unwrap from around his waist._

 _Glancing down at his watch, Jason lets out a small sigh as he recalls the conversation he and Sonny had shared before the wedding…._

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Jason I'm about to get married so what's so important that you had to drag me out of the church?" _Sonny demands_

"I tried to speak to you earlier but you were always surrounded by people." _Jason explains_

"Okay, so what is it?!" _Sonny asks impatiently_

"Jerry and Jax's are dead" _Jason tells him getting straight to the point._

"Come again?" _Sonny asks shocked, wanting to make sure he heard Jason right. It was too good to be true for both Jerry and Jax to be dead. They had both caused him nothing but aggravation in his life._

"They're dead. Jax and Jerry were in a Viper and there was a shootout. They didn't survive. Bernie was the one who first told me about it. It was playing all over CNN last night" _Jason repeats_

"And there was nooooooooooo way that Jerry could have faked their deaths in some sort of scheme of his?" _Sonny questions suspiciously since Jerry had many enemies and faking his death could be advantageous to him._

"I've been looking at the CNN reports on TV Sonny and I truly think they are dead, but if it makes you feel better I already sent one of our guys to check it out for us. I would have done it myself but I didn't want to miss your wedding."

"Does Carly know?"

 _Shaking his head Jason simply utters out_ "No and the boys don't know either. I made sure that Michael and Morgan didn't find out which isn't as easy as it used to be"

"I've got to tell Carly" _Sonny mumbles out with a heavy sigh_

"Not right now you don't." _Jason states_

"She needs to know Jason. Jax as much as I hate it is the father of Carly's child."

"Yeah but she doesn't need to know today. Let her enjoy her wedding day Sonny."

"I hate lies and you know it and I don't want to lie to my wife on our wedding day Jason. I lied to her the last time we got married and it killed me inside to lie to her face like that, no matter how much I told myself it was for the best"

"Or maybe you just want to test her feelings for you. You and Carly have been testing each other for years now" _Jason notes_

"Carly loves ME Jason, there is nooooo doubt in my mind how much she loves me. If I thought for one second that she wasn't in love with me I wouldn't be marrying her today. But let me ask you a question why don't you want me to tell Carly so badly? Do YOU think Carly still has feelings for Candy boy? Do you doubt she's in love with me? Do you think she's lying to herself about her feelings for me like she did with Jax because if you do maybe I don't want you at my wedding? It's bad enough Bobbie isn't really for my marriage to Carly so I don't need another person in that church doubting the love Carly and I share for each other"

"Carly loves you Sonny. I know more than anyone just how much she loves you and you know despite how you got together I supported your relationship with Carly. I was the one who handed you my family because I truly believed that you were better for Carly than I was. I encouraged her to marry you the first time instead of taking Carly and Michael out of Port Charles and going on the run with her because I knew in my heart you could give Carly the life she always wanted for herself and I couldn't."

"I know you did" _Sonny sighs out…_ "But things changed over the years. You teamed up with Carly and took my kids away from me. You took Carly's side when Michael was shot. Even if you refuse to admit it, you blamed me for the shooting as much as Carly did or you would haven't backed Carly up when she asked me to sign over my rights to my children"

"A lot happened over the years Sonny and I don't want to get into what happened after Michael was shot. We're all in a better place right now. Michael is among us, enjoying life and you're about to marry Carly for the fifth time. If I didn't support your relationship with Carly I wouldn't be walking Carly down the aisle to give her away to you again. I just don't want Carly to have to deal with drama on her wedding day. She deserves one wedding drama free don't you agree?"

 _Before Sonny has a chance to respond, Michael walks out of the church_ "Hey dad, the priest wanted me to tell you he's ready to perform the wedding whenever you are"

"I'll be right there son" _smiling at Michael. As Michael turns and leaves Sonny lets out a heavy sigh. Once the church doors shut closed behind Michael, Sonny goes on to say…_ "This is Carly's day and I won't let Jax and Jerry deaths ruin it for her"

"Good." _Jason utters out relieved that Sonny would refrain from telling Carly so she could enjoy her wedding day._

 _He told Sonny because needed to know for business reasons. It would look bad to his imagine if everyone in his organization knew about Jerry and Jax's death and he didn't._

 _Exhaling sharply, needing to focus on Carly and not on the fact that Jerry and Jax were dead Sonny claps his hands together while uttering out_ "Alright I need to get inside the church and you need to go to Carly before she starts to worry something is wrong"

"Yeah, see you inside the church" _Jason nods his head in agreement before walking towards the church doors, so he could meet Carly in the room she was getting dressed in._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

"It was a beautiful wedding" __ _Bobbie's comment interrupts Jason's thoughts_

"Yes it was" _Jason nods_

"I wasn't exactly happy when Carly first informed me that she and Sonny were giving it another go at being a couple." _Bobbie comments._

"Sonny and Carly both made mistakes Bobbie but they learnt from them"

"I hope so. I just don't want to see my daughter get hurt again. Getting over Sonny was one of the hardest things she ever did. I just want my daughter to be happy. She suffered so much already"

"She will be" _Jason states positively_

"Will she be safe too Jason? How about my grandchildren? Will they be safe from the violence that follows Sonny?" _Bobbie questions a little upset. She never EVER wanted what happened to Michael to happen again to Carly or her grandchildren._

"They'll be safe as much as then can stay safe in the world Sonny and I live in. I won't promise you nothing bad will happen because I can't and neither can Sonny for that matter. The only thing I can promise you is that I would die if it meant saving Carly or her children and by the way so would Sonny. Even at their worst Sonny and Carly would die trying to save the other. You want to be in Carly's and your grandchildren's lives Bobbie pray that the worst doesn't happen and hope for the best because if you try and get in-between Sonny and Carly you'll lose your daughter for the second time, but only this time you won't get her back." _Jason states since he knew that Sonny wasn't going to let Carly go this time around and Carly wasn't going to be walking away from Sonny either. They were both determine to make their marriage work this time and neither one of them was going to allow anyone or anything come in-between them._

"Like I said I want my daughter to be happy so I will give Sonny another chance and pray to God that nothing bad happens. I won't interfere in their marriage but it doesn't mean I won't worry about my daughter and my grandchildren every single day of my life. I just hope Sonny takes better care of his family then he did in the past"

"He will." _Jason states since Sonny had already taken precautions to keep his family safer._

"I hope you're right" _Bobbie replies back as Mike makes his way over to them, holding two champagne glasses in his hands_

 _Handing Bobbie one of the champagne glasses Mike utters out_ "You looked like you could use a drink"

"Thanks" _Bobbie replies back with a small smile across her face as she takes the glass from Mike's hand._

"I've got to say I've been rooting for them to get back together for a long time now. I know they drive each other crazy but once I got to know the real Carly over the years I came to realize that she's perfect for my son. I'm just happy they finally realized that they belong together and stopped wasting their time on people they tried to convince themselves they loved while knowing deep down they still loved each other." _Mike declares._

 _Sure he tried to encourage his son to be with other women over the years because he didn't want to see his son living alone and miserable but he always thought that Carly was Sonny's soul mate. No one knew Sonny better than Carly did and no one got to Sonny the way she did. Carly was simply irreplaceable to Sonny and he was just thrilled that his son finally figured out that no woman could fill Carly's shoes in his life._

"Yeah, it's great they're finally back together" _Jason agrees since he never cared for Jax and he wasn't a fan of the other women Sonny chosen to be with instead of Carly._

"Hey, what do you think is taking mom and dad so long to get here?" _Morgan asks, walking up towards them, from across the room._

 _He was getting bored and hungry. Michael was too busy eyeing one of the waitresses and there weren't any kids his age to play with. Josslyn was napping in the stroller that was by Michael's side so he couldn't play with his baby sister either._

"Well Sonny and Carly wanted to get changed before coming downstairs to the party. Carly said she didn't want to risk staining her wedding dress." _Jason explains_

"Yeah but mom and dad left before we left the church so shouldn't they be here by now?" _Morgan asks puzzled as to why it would be taking his father and mother so long to come downstairs and join the party._

 _Truth was that Sonny and Carly should have been at the party by now but he didn't want to think about the reason why he believed they weren't at the party right now. He knew all too well from Carly that Sonny was waiting for the wedding before they had sex again and he didn't want to visualize his two best friends having sex._

"Well uh…you know how Carly can be sometimes. She tries on like a hundred dresses before she finally settles on the dress she wants to wear."

"Great" _Morgan grumbles out…_ "But I'm getting hungry Uncle Jason." _Morgan goes on to complain as a small pout starts to form across his face_

 _Taking a hold of Morgan's hand, using her free hand, Bobbie utters out_ "Come on let's get something to eat"

"Really? We don't have to wait for mom and dad?" _Morgan questions as he and Bobbie started to walk towards the food spread out on long tables against the walls of the private dining room they were in._

"No, we'll wait for them to come down for the cake but the rest is fair game" _Bobbie replies._

"Maybe I should go upstairs and check in on Sonny and Carly to see if they're alright since Morgan is right they should be here by now" _Mike suggests_

"I don't think you want to do that Mike" _Jason warns before walking away from him so he could go get himself a beer._

"Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" _Carly cries out softly as his lips attack her shoulder blades, sending chills up and down her body._

"Hmmm, what?" _Sonny growls out in a husky voice as he slowly unzips the back of her wedding dress for her._

 _As her dress falls to the floor at her feet, Carly turns around and locks eyes with him while stating "_ You can't do that" _They were in their honeymoon suite to get changed into something more comfortable for the party. They were already running late thanks to their quickie in the elevator on the way up to their room._

 _Licking his lower lip, Sonny asks softly_ "Do what?"

 _Blinking her eyes close Carly whimpers out_ "That" _as she feels Sonny's wet lips pressing up against the side of her neck_

"That?" _Sonny asks, playing clueless as he places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer towards his half naked body._

"And that!" _Carly moans out as his mouth starts to suck on the tip of her right earlobe, although the while she could feel Sonny's penis pressing up against her._

"What's wrong with that?" _Sonny asks whispering into her ear before he places a small kiss behind her ear._

"You're killing me Sonny. We're supposed to be downstairs by now with our guest" _Carly cries out, trying to stay strong which wasn't an easy task. Sonny was looking HOT as hell, hotter than normal. She silently wondered while Sonny wasn't putting out if he hit the gym more to work off his frustrations because he seemed more buff than usual._

"Well you're the one who needed help getting out of your wedding dress" _Sonny notes since he was getting himself undress until Carly asked him if he could unzip her._

 _She had to know any physical contact between the two of them would lead to this. He was only human after all, and he had been depriving himself of something he really, REALLY wanted for a really LONG time now._

"Yeah but I didn't ask you to start kissing me" _Carly points outs_

"But I thought you love my kisses" _Sonny remarks back_

"I do, that's why you can't kiss me…or do what you're doing right now because I won't be able to stop myself from having my way with you" _Carly states as his hands start to caresses her bottom, causing her to let out a small frustrated moan since she couldn't do what she wanted with her husband just yet due to that STUPID party the hotel had thrown for them._

"And that's a bad thing?" _Sonny laughs out questioningly_

"Yes, because we have a party to get to, remember?!"

"So we will be a little late"

"We already are a little late" _Carly point outs with a giggle_

"Then we'll be a little more late" _Sonny chuckles out as he bends his knees slightly before scooping Carly in his arms. Not giving Carly a chance to protest Sonny lips immediately crashes down onto hers as he carries her towards the king size bed that was covered in red and white rose peddles._

"Hmmm" _Carly moans into his mouth as her head hits one of the many pillows that were on the bed._

 _Breaking their kiss, Sonny looks down at Carly and flashes her, his famous killer dimpled smile_ "You're so beautiful."

 _Stroking his cheek with her fingers Carly replies back in a loving voice_ "So are you handsome." _Before pulling him down for another kiss, needing to feel his lips against hers._

 _With a grunt, Sonny kisses her back as her hands reach in between them._ "Yeah, yeah, yeah" _Sonny moans out into her mouth as her fingers roam his naked chest_

 _In a breathless voice as their lips part Carly asks_ "Have you been working out?"

"A little yeah" _Sonny breaths out..._

 _Truth was he took a lot of his frustrations out on guys at the gym. It came to the point actually that no one really wanted to box with him anymore, not even his paid guards so he took his frustrations out on the punching bag when people started refusing to go into the ring with him._

"Just a little?" _Carly questions sceptically since Sonny was always in good shape but his body was even more perfect than it was in the past which she didn't think could be possible._

 _"_ Yeah" _Sonny replies back before leaning into her and placing a trail of hot kisses down her throat._

"Oh…uh...well…uh…you look really hot so…uh…whatever you were…uh, doing…worked" _Carly mumbles out trying to get her brain to function enough to talk which wasn't an easy task with Sonny lips attacking her._

"Mmmm" _Sonny mumbles out as his lips descend from her throat, to her chest._

 _Arching her back a little, Carly eyes flutter shut as his moist mouth makes contact with her right breast as his left hand fondles her left one. As he sucks licks and teases her nipple with his tongue, Sonny hears the soft sounds of Carly's moans, causing his already erected penis to harden even more, if that was possible._

 _Removing his mouth from off her breast, Sonny orders out in a husky voice_ "Look at me"

"What?" _Carly asks softly_

"I said look at me" _Sonny repeats. As her eyes open Sonny smiles when he sees the content, desired, happiness in her eyes before descending his mouth onto her other breast. As his mouth pleasures Carly's breast, Sonny keeps eye contact with Carly. He wanted to watch her watch him as he fondled with her breast._

 _With a moan Carly gazes into Sonny's deep dark desired filled eyes as his mouth sent chills all over her body. Her fingers lightly play with locks of his hair as he handles her breast with an expert touch. He knew her body better than anyone she ever been with. Sonny knew all her pleasure spots even back in the day when they first had angry sex. She didn't want to admit it to herself then but Sonny was and still is the best lover she ever had. That night of angry sex was the night that forever changed her life. She used to think of that night as the biggest mistake of her life because of the pain it caused but today she wouldn't take that night back because it lead them to where they are today._

 _Flicking his tongue one last time onto her breast Sonny's mouth continues its journey down Carly's body towards her navel. After placing a small kiss onto her belly button, Sonny glances downwards and grins as his hands gently parts Carly's legs open. Licking his lower lip, Sonny glances up at Carly who was staring down at him._

"Are you ready baby?"

 _Was he kidding her!? She was ready to be with him for a LONG, LONG, LONG time now. She was so damn ready for him that her womanly juices have been running like a river ever since she dared Sonny at Jakes for a night of passion what turned into Sonny convincing her to give their relationship another try._

"God Yes!" _Carly cries out. Sure she had him in the elevator but that just wasn't enough. She needed MORE!_

"I would hold onto those covers that are underneath you babe because I'm about to rock your world" _Sonny promises. Shooting her a dimple smile Sonny leans his faces into her folds and kisses her softly._

 _Blinking her eyes closed Carly's hips jerks a little by his touch. Feeling his hands holdings her in place, Carly lets out a soft whimper as_ _his tongue enters inside lapping at her womanly juices. Sensing his tongue going in and out of her at a slow pace her moans become louder and louder as her hands reaches for the back of his head…_

 _Quickening his pace when he feels Carly's fingers dishevelling his gel tamed hair while she moaned out his name Sonny lets out of a small grunt. As her hips start to jerk upwards again Sonny slows his pace down then quickens it after a few minutes._

 _Switching his pace from fast to slow over and over again every so often Carly is finally hit with an orgasm, causing her to scream out his name. Once he licked her clean Sonny crawls his way back up her body. His penis was more than ready by now to explode._

 _As Carly blinks her eyes open and makes contact with his, Sonny plants his lips against her's, making her taste her own juices. Moaning into his mouth as she tasted herself against his lips Carly pushes at him until he roll's himself onto his back._

 _Breaking their kiss, now straddling his hips Carly smiles down at Sonny while uttering out_ "One good turn deserve another"

 _Grinning from ear to ear Sonny watches with anticipation as Carly descends his body._

 _Untying his belt, Carly yanks his belt out of the loops of his slacks, and then tosses it onto the floor beside them. Then she goes on to unbutton the button of his slacks, than unzips his zipper in one quick motion. Lifting herself up a little, Carly pushes his slacks down his legs._

 _Once his pants reach his feet Sonny kicks them off, causing them to fall to the floor. As Carly rolls off his naked body, onto the other side of the bed Sonny questions with a growl like sound "_ What are you doing?"

 _"_ I was going to pick your pants up from off the ground because we both know how much you hate clothes lying on the floor." _Carly smirks, teasing him a little as a little payback for making her wait soooooooooooooooooo damn long to have sex with him._

 _Trying her best not to look at Sonny's penis that was begging for her mouth to intake him inside her warm mouth Carly holds in her laughter when she hears Sonny tells her in a testy voice…_

"Forget my pants! Since when are you Mrs. Clean anyways?! Get back here woman!"

"Okay, okay, okay" _Carly giggles, no longer able to hold in her laughter as her hand wraps around his erected penis._

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah" _Sonny mumbles out as he feels Carly's massaging his penis._

 _Licking her lips, as Carly eyes the pre-cum on the tip of his penis Carly leans downwards and licks it clean. With a small moan Carly than proceeds to take him fully inside of her mouth._

 _Placing his hands on the top of her head, he runs his fingers through Carly's straighten hair as Carly's mouth skilfully went to work on his penis. Her pace is slow at first, driving him CRAZY as she worked his length from its base to the tip of his penis. After a while Carly's paces quickens while his moans become louder and louder, calling out her name as he suddenly spills himself inside her mouth._

 _Swallowing everything he had to give her Carly slips his now limp Penis out of her mouth. Licking her lips, Carly softly utters out_ "That's what you been missing all this time you wouldn't put out"

"I was a damn fool" _Sonny pants out, he couldn't believe till this day he had managed to deny Carly and himself for that long._

 _Climbing up his body, Carly places kisses up his chest and then proceeds to kiss each of his nipples before climbing the rest of the way up his body._ "I know I already told you this a lot today but I love you Mr. Corinthos"

"I never tire of hearing that and I love you too Mrs. Corinthos" _Sonny grins before Carly's lips descends onto his, kissing him lovingly_

 _As Morgan ate beside her Bobbie plays with her food with the fork she was holding as she thought back to her conversation with Carly as she got ready for her wedding…_

 _ ***Flashback***_

"So what do you think mama?" _Carly asks as she twirls around in a small circle while wearing the wedding dress Sonny had bought for her when they first got married in Martinique for the second time._

"You look pretty, honey" _Bobbie sighs out; her daughter was always a looker._

 _With a small sigh, Carly utters out_ "I know you're not too pleased that Sonny and I are back together and I get that your scared mama but it's different this time. For the first time in my relationship with Sonny I'm no longer afraid. I'm not afraid that he might not love me or that he might stop loving me if I do something wrong. I'm not afraid to be honest with him even though I know it might anger him because this time I know we're in this marriage together and for the long hall. Neither one of us wants someone else or has a doubt about the other's love. We are partner's mama and whatever may happen down the road we'll be there for each other and we won't let anyone come between us."

"I'm just worried about your safety honey. Sonny has proven over the years he can't keep you or his children safe." _Bobbie explains_

"I know Sonny screwed up and so did I for that matter but we both learnt from our mistakes. I tried being with a so called safe guy and it didn't work out."

"Jax was safe for you and my grandchildren. I didn't worry as much about your safety when you were with him"

"Mama being with Jax on paper may look safe but it wasn't. Jerry was his brother and he brought on a whole different kind of danger. He took the Metro Court under hostage for goodness sake!" _Carly points out. Jerry had just as many enemies than Jason and Sonny did._

"Jax was still a safer choice than Sonny is" Bobbie replies back

"He was such a safe choice mama that HE and Jerry ended up dead because of Jerry's actions!" _Carly snaps out_

"What!?" _Bobbie asks shocked. Since she went from working the nightshift at GH straight to the airport she didn't have time to catch the local news. She assumed that's why Jason forbid Michael and Morgan from using their laptops during their plane ride"_

"Apparently there was some sort of shootout between Jerry and one of his many enemies. Jax was in the car with Jerry and they both ended up getting killed from the shootout. It was in all the papers this morning. I saw it this morning while Sonny was in the bathroom while we waited for our breakfast order to come. When Sonny got back to the table I hid the paper from him. I didn't want him to be thinking about Jerry and Jax before our wedding. I know it's selfish on my part but I just want this day to be about us and not about Jerry and Jax's death" _Carly explains_

"Didn't you just tell me there wasn't going to be anymore secretes between you and Sonny?" _Bobbie asks back_

 _"_ I'm going to tell him mama. I swear to you I will, just not today. I'll tell him first thing tomorrow morning so please don't tell him" _Carly pleads with her mother, hoping she would keep her mouth shut and let this day be just about her and Sonny._

"Alright I won't tell him. If he finds out it won't be from me" _Bobbie sighs out since she had a feeling that Jason knew all about it and he might be the one to blab to Sonny himself._

"Thank you mama..." _Carly smiles at her as Jason knocks then enters the room._

"You look beautiful Carly" _Jason comments_

"Thanks. I'm just happy I still fit in it after giving birth two times since I wore it."

 _With a smirk, Jason asks as he reaches for her hand_ "Are you ready to become Mrs. Michael Sonny Corinthos for the fifth time?"

"I've never been more ready" _Carly smiles as she places her hand into his._

"Then let's go and get you married" _Jason replies as he escorts her out of the room, while Bobbie followed behind them._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

"Grandma, mom and dad are still missing" _Morgan points out in-between mouthfuls of food, interrupting Bobbie's thoughts._

"I know honey"

"Mom must be really driving dad crazy. Dad always hates it when mom takes forever to get dress."

"Don't be stupid Morgan, Mom and dad are probably doing it" _Michael states as he grabs one of the french-fries from off his plate._

"Michael!" _Bobbie calls out his name in a scolding tone of voice._

"What?! Mom and dad are always doing it like bunnies in spring. I'm just grateful I never walked in on them." _Michael states sitting down beside his little brother as Bobbie shakes her head at him_

"REALLY?! Do you think mom and dad are making a baby right now?" _Morgan asks_ _excited that he may be getting another baby brother or sister soon._

"Who knows with mom and dad" _Michael shrugs_

"Speaking of baby's, where's Josslyn?" _Bobbie questions since she was with Michael the last time she saw her._

"She's with Grandpa Mike. He's giving her, her bottle" _Michael states as he points towards Mike who was sitting at another table across the room._

"Oh good." _Bobbie sighs out that she Michael didn't forget her someplace._

 _Letting out a moan, Carly breaks the heated kiss they were into as she starts to feel Sonny's erection pressing up against her_ "Already?"

"You're surprise?" _Sonny questions back, since she should know better than anyone just how much of an effect she had over him. No one made him horny as much as Carly did._

"I guess I shouldn't be" _Carly blushes a little as she recalls the many times she and Sonny made love and he was ready for more soon afterwards._

"Kiss me" _Sonny commands to her softly_

"Yes sir" _Carly giggles_

 _As her lips brushes up against his, Sonny takes control of the kiss as he flips their bodies over so he is now pinning her between him and the mattress. His aching dick wanted her badly. No matter how many times he had her, his penis was always impatient with its need to be inside of her._

 _Moaning into his mouth, Carly reaches in-between them, her hand softly wrapping around his thick shaft, drawing out strangled moans from his throat._

 _Breaking their kiss, both Sonny and Carly gasp slightly for air as the both feel their heart rates increase._

 _Sucking in a sharp breath when he feels Carly running her thumb over the head of his dick, spreading the pre-cum that had gather over the tip of his penis Sonny growls out_ "Damn baby I need you NOW woman!"

 _Carly smiles at him as she parts her thighs open for him._

 _Placing his hands onto each side of her hips, Sonny places his hand over her's that was still onto his throbbing penis and helps her guide himself inside of her. Feeling her walls tighten around his dick Sonny lets out a moan, enjoying the feeling of being enveloped by her._

"Oh yes!" _Carly cries out, at the blissful feeling of having Sonny's dick thrust inside of her, filling her completely. As he begins to move slowly in and out of her she matched his moves perfectly._

"Damn it feels sooooooooo damn good to be inside of you" _Sonny pants out_

"YES! So damn good" _Carly agrees with a pant of her own as their fingers intertwine with each other._

 _As they play with their pace going slow at first than increasing their pace only to go slower again Sonny cries out after a while_ "God baby I'm almost there!" _Each thrust brought him closer and closer to his release, as his balls slaps against her clits and her harden nipples brushed against his chest_

"OH MY GOD Sonneeeeeeeeeee!" _Carly cries out in pleasure as her body is rocked with an orgasm._

 _With a few more quick thrust as Carly's walls tighten around his shaft like a vice Sonny soon too finds his own release and calls out her name as his seed spills inside of her "Carleee!"_

 _Rolling himself off, Sonny closes his eyes trying to catch his breath._

"You're amazing" _Carly pants out, totally satisfied by her man, as always. Sonny always knew how to pleasure her._

"So are you sweetheart" _Sonny replies back as he rolls onto his side and pulls her body against him, so they are spooning each other. After placing a kiss against her cheek Sonny and Carly both drift off to sleep._

"This is getting ridiculous" _Mike utters out as he glances down at his watch_

 _Looking at Josslyn who was sleeping in his arms, Jason utters out_ "It's Sonny and Carly's wedding day I say let them celebrate however they like…as long as I don't get to know the details I'm happy for them"

 _Walking up to Jason, Morgan asks_ "Can we have some cake now?"

"Let's wait for your mom and dad a little longer and if they still aren't here than I'll help you cut the cake" _Jason remarks, having a feeling Carly wasn't going to miss out on having some of her wedding cake._

"Okay" _Morgan sighs out before walking away from the table back towards the food platters that was spread out for the party where Max and Milo were munching on chips_

 _A little while later Sonny blinks his eyes open. Placing a kiss against Carly's shoulder, Sonny thinks back to their wedding as they exchanged vows…_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Gazing at Sonny lovingly as they hold hands, Carly softly utters out_ "I've been scared most of my life. Afraid that if I got close to someone I would come to depend on that person only for that person to end up walking away and breaking my heart. But as I stand before you, our family and God Sonny I know in my heart that I no longer have to be afraid of love because your love is always there regardless of how angry we may get I know at the end of the day your love won't vanish. I know I can come to you with my darkest secrets and you won't shy away. I know that I no longer have to lie to you in order to keep you. I promise you today that there will be no more lies because I now believe with everything in my heart that I won't ever lose you again. So today Sonny I vow to you that I will never leave you. I promise no more lies, no more secrets because I won't let anything or anyone come between us. That my love is true to you and that I will stand by your side for better or for worst, for richer or poorer until death do us part." _Slipping Sonny's ring onto his ring finger Carly softly states_ "So with this ring I thee wed"

"I stand before God, and our family Carly and I vow to you that I will be more understanding if you failed to tell me the truth from time to time. I vow to you that I will try and see things your way, something I didn't do in the past and should have. I vow to you that I won't take your love for granted and that I will do everything in my power to keep you and our family safe. I too stand before you, fearless of being your husband because I know our love is real. I know that no one can't and ever will replace you from my heart because you're irreplaceable to me. I vow to you that I will be there for you in healthiness and in sickness, for richer or poor until death do us part." _After placing a kiss against Carly's left hand Sonny slips on her wedding band onto her left finger as he utters out_ "So with this ring I thee wed"

"You may now kiss you're bride"

 _Flashing his dimples at Carly, Sonny pulls her body closer to him, and dips her a little before kissing her lovingly._

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

"Soneee" _Carly calls out softly_

"I'm awake" _Sonny mumbles out_

 _Nibbling on her lower lip Carly states_ "There's something I have to tell you"

"O-kay" _Sonny replies back, wondering what it could be_

"While you were at the bathroom this morning I glanced at the morning paper and there was an article in there I didn't tell you about, even thou I should have. I just didn't want anything but our wedding to be on your mind"

"Yeah?"

 _Exhaling sharply Carly admits_ "I uh… I read that Jerry and Jax got shot during a shootout."

"It's okay" _Sonny tells her softly since he would be a hypocrite to bite her head off something he already knew and didn't tell her._

"Really? You're not upset?" _Carly asks, turning around in his arms, so they are facing each other_

"No, to tell you the truth I already knew about it sweetheart. Jason told me before the wedding and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you upset on our wedding day." _Sonny admits_

"So I guess we both had the same intentions"

"Yeah" _Sonny nods slightly_. _Stroking his hand against her arm he asks_ "How does Jax's death make you feel? It's alright if you're sad about it. I may hate the guy but I know you had feelings for him at one point in time as much as I hate it"

"I feel bad for Josslyn but I was never in love with Jax. I told myself I was because I wanted to believe it but truthfully I wasn't Sonny and even you knew it. You called me on it but I didn't want to admit to you let alone myself because I was so afraid of being with you then. So I'm fine Sonny. In fact all I can think about is how lucky I am to have you as my husband again"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" _Carly smiles back, before chewing on her lower lip a little._

"What do you want to ask me Carly? Just come out with it because there is a rrrrrrrrreally good chance you'll get it because it our wedding day" _Sonny asks knowing whenever Carly chewed on her lip a little she was debating with herself about telling him something or not._

 _Locking eyes with him, Carly takes a deep breath before asking_ "Sonny would you do my daughter and I the honour by adopting my baby girl and loving her as your own like you did with Michael?"

 _Grinning back at her, Sonny replies back_ "I'm touched and honour by your request so yeah I will be her father. I'll call Diane first thing tomorrow and have her draw up the paperwork for us to sign."

"Really?" Carly asks with a smile.

"Yes rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreally?" _Sonny smiles back, rolling his "R's" in that sexy manner he always does_

"Thank you Sonny"

"You're welcome. Now if that's all we have to talk about how about you come closer so we can celebrate some more" _Sonny states, since his penis was ready for more action._

"No there is nothing more to talk about" _Carly replies back, snuggling closer to him._

"Good" _Sonny breaths out before his mouth takes passion of hers in a passionate kiss, both forgetting the party that awaited for them downstairs as they celebrated again their wedding day in Sonny and Carly fashion over and over again…_

 _The End._

 **I want to thank everyone for their feedback on my past sequels to this fic. I'm sorry about the wait but GH has me like others bummed out so it makes it harder for me to write. Anyways I hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoyed how I wrote the last part to this series of short fics I written. As always all feedback is welcome and very much appreciated it encourages me to write more short fics.**

Take care 


End file.
